Being Compared Does Have Consequences
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Lucy Weasley is tired of being compared to her older, perfect sister Molly. Second-Gen Fic.


**Being Compared Does Have Consequences**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,ø**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucy, why can't you behave like your sister?"<em>

"_Why do we always get letters from school about you? We never get any from Molly!"_

"_Just do as you're told! Merlin, Molly is never like this!"_

Thirteen year old Lucy sat on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She had just gotten into trouble because of the amount of letters that had been sent home to her parents about her behaviour at Hogwarts.

"_Molly never acts like you do!"_

She rolled onto her side, so that her auburn waves were curtaining around her rosy cheeks, hiding her azure eyes. They were slowly filling with small tears, but she immediately started to blink them back. She couldn't let them fall, she had to be strong and not give in to her parents' annoyance.

She hated more than anything to be compared to her older, perfect sister.

Molly Minerva Weasley, sixteen years old, and eldest daughter and prodigy of Percival and Audrey Weasley.

She was always receiving Outstanding's for all her subjects, and never once failed to hand in homework. This year, she had also received the position of school prefect as she was in fifth year.

Yes, perfect Molly. The daughter that shone and exceeded in everything she did; unlike the other. The younger preferred to play Quidditch outside and hang out with her friends' than confine herself indoors to study like Molly did almost every day.

Lucy was now facing away from the door and was keeping her gaze fixed on her window. It was square-shaped, with a white frame with white, lace curtains to match her lilac walls.

It was currently raining outside, and because of the sound, she barely heard the sound of footsteps enter her room. It was like the sky had sensed her misery and was trying to make her mood even more sour than it already was.

"Go away." she said, without looking up. She hugged her legs closer to her chest so that she was curled into a ball. She pulled the pillow to her face so she cuddled it like a teddy bear.

Some weight was added to the bed.

"I know I may get good grades sometimes—"

"More like all the time." Lucy said, cutting the voice off. The voice sighed, and Lucy turned around to face it. "What do you want, Molly?"

For once, her sisters' hazel green eyes looked sincere instead of filled with annoyance. Her red hair was pinned up out of her face but a few wisps had managed to get loose.

"To see if you're alright." she replied simply with a slight shrug.

Her younger sister almost chocked on her own breath. She coughed. "Excuse me?"

Molly rolled her eyes, and folded her arms. "I came to see if you were okay."

"You came to see if I was okay? Well, Merlin's beard, never thought I would see this day happen – usually you don't care. Did you come to rub the fact mum and dad think you're better than me in my face? 'Molly's better than you, Lucy!' That's all I hear every bloody day. And you agree with them all the time. 'I'm better than you, Lucy!'" Lucy exclaimed, sitting up and waving her arms as she ranted.

Molly remained quiet the whole time, waiting patiently for Lucy to calm down.

The redhead shook her head. "Shut up, Lucy. You know that's not true. You don't hear that all the time." Lucy shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I stand by my argument."

Molly sighed. "I'm not better than you, Lucy."

"_Lucy, you're not good for anything!"_

"_You can't do anything right, Lucille! Look what you did!"_

"_Ugh, you brat! You messed up my homework!"_

Lucy repeated the statements that filled her head which were ones that her older sister had previously said in the past.

"…I-I didn't mean it, Lucy. I just get angry a lot—"

Lucy scoffed. "Oh, don't play innocent. Mum and dad favour you over me, and I'm okay with that." she shrugged and closed her eyes again. "Go away, Molly."

Molly looked down at her intertwined fingers, and stood up slowly. She walked to the door, and said quietly though loud enough to hear,

"I'm not better than you, we're equal."

And with that, the door was shut.

Lucy opened her eyes.

'_I'm not better than you, we're equal.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN –**

**28/04/2011: I know it was a pointless one-shot and it didn't make sense near the end, but please review!**

**19/01/2013: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this. No major updates have been done, but I have fixed up some grammatical mistakes. :) I have added a few sentences here and there because it seemed like a bit of life needed to be restored to it…? (19/01/2013)**

**Original Word Count: 666**

**Updated Word Count: 730**

**~CL**


End file.
